The technical field generally relates to investment casting techniques and equipment. Investment castings involve pouring molten material from a crucible into a mold. Top-poured systems often have the drawbacks that they can be messy and difficult to control. Many bottom-poured systems known in the art are complex and/or suffer from reliability issues. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.